Jennifer Hale
Jennifer Hale (born January 30, 1972 in Goose Bay, Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada) is a Canadian-born American actress and singer. She's known for voicing: Bastila Shan in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Female Commander Shepard in Mass Effect and Samus Aran in Metroid Prime. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-1998) - Josh (ep20), Kate Keller (ep20), Maiden (ep2), Morning Star (ep13), Mountain Cloud (ep2) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Avatar Kyoshi, June, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2015-2016) - Boy#1 (ep53), Boy#1 (ep59), Boy#2 (ep59), F.R.I.D.A.Y., Freya (ep37), Gabby Talbott (ep57), Girl (ep53), Girl#1 (ep54), Girl#1 (ep59), Songbird/Melissa Gold *Back at the Barnyard (2008) - Mom (ep12) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Ice, Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley (ep37), Ramona (ep28), Zatanna (ep37) *Ben 10 (2005-2007) - Boy (ep8), Gilbert (ep20), Jamie (ep1), Joey (Rojo), Mandy (ep20), Teacher (ep1), Tour Guide (ep47), Turbine (ep44) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Lewodan Female (ep67), Rojo (ep67), Suemungousaur (ep67) *Biker Mice from Mars (2007) - Harley (ep28), Rat#5 (ep28) *Bruno the Kid (1996-1997) - Leecy Davidson, Audience (ep14), Number 4 (ep11), Phone Operator (ep3), Singer (ep15), Sydney G'Day (ep34) *Class of 3000 (2006-2008) - Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulus, Addison (ep7), Bianca Moon, Director (ep5), Drama Student#1 (ep1), Drama Student#3 (ep14), Girl#1 (ep9), Hoop & Stick Player#2 (ep19), Incect (ep18), Kaylie (ep10), Miss Handler (ep8), Miss Lopez, Mrs. Lawrence, Mrs. Phil (ep6), Mrs. Squirrel (ep20), Nettle (ep21), Old Lady (ep4), Photographer (ep9), Puppet#2 (ep5), Scranton Sue (ep14), Sherri (ep23), Sherry Stevenson (ep12), Space Princess (ep10), Woman (ep21), Woman (ep22) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Computer, Airplane Announcer (ep25), Assistant (ep9), Cat (ep39), Cheryl (ep37), Chicks (ep34), Cowboy Kid (ep32), Dixie (ep29), Evil Computer (ep18), Flower#3 (ep22), Girl (ep23), Girl (ep29), Girl#2 (ep32), Grace (ep14), Gramma Stuffum (ep17), Hindu Boy (ep34), Major Mrs. Manners (ep2), Margie (ep14), Miss Thompson (ep29), Mom (ep2), Moustache Girl (ep19), Mrs. Beetles (ep39), Nerd (ep8), Newscaster (ep21), Numbuh 86/Francine Fulbright, Nurse (ep38), Rainbow Monkey (ep33), Rainbow Monkey Girl#2 (ep36), Reporter (ep5), Runt (ep29), Rupert's Mom (ep5), Secretary (ep9), Several Girls (ep6), Train Announcer (ep25), Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (1998-2001) - Girl (ep53), Lil Girl#3 (ep53), Miss Pimmerwickle (ep43), Ms. Applebee (ep53), Record (ep43), Southern Bell (ep43) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2006) - Cerebus (ep13), Ghostly Woman (ep21), Iris (ep13), Stage Manager (ep13), Stage Manager (ep21), Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2006) - Margo, Animal#1 (ep4), Animal Reporter#1 (ep5), Anteater#2 (ep10), Badger Leafrider (ep17), Beetle Bird (ep21), Bird (ep15), Bunny Teacher (ep21), Butterfly (ep5), Child Anteater (ep15), Flamingo (ep19), Gina (ep2), Mouse (ep4), Mrs. Pecarry (ep19), Piranha (ep10), Snake Leafrider (ep17), Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! (2003) - Natasha (ep14) *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Cinderella, Princess Aurora (ep51) *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996-1997) - Mallory McMallard, News Anchor (ep9) *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2015) - Madame Collette (ep23), Portia the Swan, Suzette, Violet, Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Alien Wahine#1 (ep24), Counselor Combustion (ep35), Pirate Lass (ep7), Wealthy Passenger (ep7) *Dumb and Dumber (1996) - Cyndi (ep12) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Wendy (ep9) *Generator Rex (2011-2013) - Black Knight, Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013) - Carol Ferris, Gi'ata, Venessi Swilton (ep13), Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy (2016) - Announcer (ep14), Mantis (ep14) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997-1999) - Chicken (ep5), Cow (ep5), Harem Girl#2 (ep15), Kelly (ep5), Woman#1 (ep15), Woman#3 (ep15) *Justice League (2002-2003) - Black Siren, Chambermaid, Giganta, Inza *Justice League: Unlimited (2004-2006) - Giganta, Inza, Killer Frost, Zatanna (ep5) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2007) - Emerald Empress, Ma Kent, Space Warrior (ep6) *Megas XLR (2004-2005) - Computer (ep24), Duchess, Girl (ep24), Salesgirl (ep7) *Motorcity (2012) - Foxy *Pinky and the Brain (1997) - Winny (ep46) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1994) - Lieutenant (ep18) *Samurai Jack (2001-2003) - Bird (ep21), Crow (ep21), Fairy (ep15), Girl (ep1), Narc (ep34), Siren#1, Technician (ep5), Waitress (ep2), Woman (ep15) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Daisy Blake (ep31), Delilah Blake (ep6), Mom (ep6), Nova (ep31), Sally "Thorn" McKnight, Woman in Yellow (ep31) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2009-2010) - Aayla Secura, Lolo Purs (ep37), Riyo Chuchi, Trella Bare'Ah (ep48) *Stuart Little (2003) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1997-1999) - Female Vacationer (ep16), Gsptisnz (ep46), Scientist (ep16), Additional Voices *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2011) - Bear (ep7), Dorothy Camel (ep7), Kid#1 (ep18), Mrs. Gizzlebaum (ep18), Old Lady Turtle (ep7), Teacher (ep18) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Carol Danvers/'Ms. Marvel', Computer (ep42), Corrina (ep32) *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2013) - Avatar Kyoshi (ep19) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Ms. Keane, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, Activist Leader (ep57), Baby (ep59), Baby Monkey (ep57), Boy#1 (ep22), Casting Director (ep40), Cavewoman (ep61), Gabrielle (ep50), Girl (ep63), Girl#1 (ep22), Girl#1 (ep55), Girl#2 (ep71), Girl#3 (ep22), Girl#3 (ep50), Granny (ep60), Guard (ep29), Heart (ep75), Judy (ep39), Kid#2 (ep57), Kid#4 (ep57), Kim (ep25), Kitty (ep50), Lady (ep65), Lady (ep69), Lady#1 (ep16), Mary, Moko (ep39), Mom (ep40), Mom (ep71), Monster Mom (ep74), Mother Monkey (ep57), Nadia (ep69), Newscaster (ep65), Old Lady (ep29), Old Lady (ep65), Old Lady (ep75), Old Woman (ep51), Operator (ep54), Rabbit Girl (ep22), Reporter#1 (ep20), Reporter#8 (ep20), Schoolgirl Ace (ep29), Secretary (ep71), Superhero Woman (ep46), Townie#2 (ep59), TV Chef (ep64), Waitress (ep53), Woman (ep8), Woman (ep18), Woman (ep20), Woman (ep75), Woman#1 (ep61), Woman#1 (ep74), Woman#2 (ep53), Woman#3 (ep53), Woman Cop (ep38) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Donny's Mom (ep5), Ms. Keane, Ms. Sara Bellum (ep7), News Anchor (ep7), Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Jessie Bannon (eps27-51), Computer Voice (ep42), Female Voice (ep31), Kate (ep19), Smart House Computer (ep51), Young Hadji (ep29) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2001-2015) - Sam, Mandy *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006) - Allison (ep18), Dr. Joan Goodfew (ep8), Gooey-Oh Creature (ep42), Honey Hunsecker (ep8), House Computer (ep18), Knox (ep21), Leora Lasswell (ep30), Linda (ep42), Maize (ep21), Meadow (ep21), Sue Krose (ep40), Thorn (ep19), Zombie Kid#3 (ep42) *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994-1999) - Ivy *Wing Commander Academy (1996) - Zukara nar Kiranka (ep12) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Jean Grey, Boom Boom/Tabitha Smith (ep1), Randy's Wife (ep1), Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - Killer Frost/'Louise Lincoln' *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Cinderella *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Cinderella *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Cinderella *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Iris *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) - Queen, Sally "Thorn" McKnight *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Sally "Thorn" McKnight, Puritan Woman *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Ridley, Shannon Lucas, Launch Manager *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Dottie, Amber *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Kid Playing Superman, Train Passenger *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) - Killer Frost, Newscaster, Starfire *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Princess Alana *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Princess Morbucks, Little Girl, Ms. Keane *Tom Sawyer (2000) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins (1995) - Sonya Blade *Tamagotchi Video Adventures (1997) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - Agent L., Dutch Boy, Leslie Destructo *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000) - Princess Serena *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Ms. Keane, Reporter *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Escape Pod Voice 'Movies - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! The Movie (2010) - Sam, Mandy 'Shorts' *Billy's Birthday Shorties (2006) - Gladys *Marvel Super Heroes 4D (2010) - Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2007) - Gladys (Room Gloom), House Elf (Room Gloom) 'TV Specials' *A Monsterous Holiday (2013) - Science Teacher *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United (2011) - Black Knight *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) - Gladys *Class of 3000: Home (2006) - Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulus, Bianca Moon, French Woman, Marc Anthony, Miss Handler, Old Woman *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Computer, Mrs. Uno, Numbuh 86/Francine Fulbright, Numbuh 363 *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Computer, Numbuh 86/'Francine Fulbright', Numbuh 363, Sector Z Operative *Disney Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - Cinderella *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Aliyah-din *The Class of 3000 Christmas Special (2007) - Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulus, Baby Doll, Mrs. Lawrence *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Gladysaur *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) - Computer *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Princess Morbucks *Totally Spies! Evil Promotion Much? (2005) - Sam *Totally Spies! Totally Busted! (2006) - Sam *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Barbatea *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Zarathustra 'Web Animation' *Bravoman (2013) - Bravo Woman, Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *X-Men (2011-2012) - Phoenix/'Jean Grey' 'Movies - Dubbing' *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Kamira Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel (2006) - Naomi Hunter *Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée (2013) - Emma Emmerich 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess Cinderella: A Heart Full of Love Read-Along Storybook and CD (2010) - Cinderella *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Cinderella Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Gold Diggers: The Secret of Bear Mountain (1995) - Adult Beth Easton 'Stage Shows' *Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show (2006) - Cinderella *Disney Live! Mickey's Rockin' Road Show (2009) - Cinderella *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Cinderella *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Cinderella 'TV Series' *Two and a half Men (2009) - TV Announcer (V.O.; ep134) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney•Pixar Finding Dory: Just Keep Swimming (2016) - Dory *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Wildlife Count Along (2012) - Narrator 'Video Games' *Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005) - Rayla the Cloud Queen, Shiver *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Rosalind Lutece *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Female Shopkeeper, Phoebe, Siernna *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - French Female Shop Assistant, Phoebe *Broken Age (2014) - Mom *Bulletstorm (2011) - Trishka *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Dispatcher, Pilot "Anderson" *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Andromeda, Pemphredo *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Katherine *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Computer, Numbuh 86/Francine Fulbright *Darkwatch (2005) - Cassidy Sharp *Descent to Undermountain (1997) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Leah *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Search for the Journal (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Trial by Fire (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015-2016) - Aayla Secura, Dory *Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure (2012) - Cinderella, Townswoman *Disney Princess: Royal Horse Show (2003) - Cinderella, Princess Aurora *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Dr. Elizabeth McNeil *Dragon Age: Inquisition (2014) - Additional Voices *EOE: Eve of Extinction (2002) - Zera *Finding Nemo (2003) - Dory *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Dynaheir *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Alyth Elendara *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Mazzy Fentan *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Freelancer (2003) - Commander Jun'ko Zane (Juni) *Fuse (2013) - Naya Deveraux *G-Nome (1997) - Computer Voice *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Azura Voice, Faraday, Stranded Crew#8, Warehouse Stranded Leader *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Alecto, Civilian, Lysandra, Slave *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Galadriel *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - PC Sylvari Female, Queen Jennah *Halo: Spartan Assault (2013) - Sarah Palmer *Halo 4 (2012) - Sarah Palmer *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Sarah Palmer, Warzone Commander *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Hawkgirl/'Shayera Hol', Killer Frost *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Cinderella *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Mavra Zane *Knack (2013) - Chairwoman, Katrina *Knights Contract (2011) - Narrator (mother), Trude *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Sharon Carter/Agent 13 *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) - Aayla Secura, Additional Voices *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect (2007-2009) - Female Commander Shepard, Destiny Ascension Navigator, May O'Connell, Normandy VI *Mass Effect 2 (2010-2011) - Female Commander Shepard, Blue Suns Dispatcher *Mass Effect 3 (2012-2013) - Female Commander Shepard, Alliance Council *Metroid Prime (2002) - Samus Aran *Metroid Prime: Hunters (2006) - Samus Aran *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (2004) - Samus Aran *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Galadriel *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Tanya *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Katrina *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Alceme *Sacrifice (2000) - Persephone *Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku (2004) - Kid (Female), Lizard (Female), Slave (Female), Villager (Female) *Samurai Western (2005) - Anne Barret, Child 1, Gunman 3 *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem (2004) - Computer Voice, Poltergeist, ShermanTech Scientist *Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (2006) - Professor Lorelei Leigh *Scribblenauts Unlimited (2012) - Lily *Spider-Man (2000) - Black Cat/Felicia Hardy, Mary Jane Watson *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Silver Sable/Silver Sablinova *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Silver Sable *Spider-Man 2: Enter: Electro (2001) - Computer 2, Dr. Watts, Rogue/Anna Marie *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Orion Pirates (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command III (2002) - Federation Officers, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Aayla Secura *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - Building Lifter Pilot, Ruulian Prisoner 2, Scanner Jammer Driver *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Jaden Korr (Female) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Bastila Shan *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Bastila Shan *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Aayla Secura *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Master Satele Shan, Trooper Female, Master Bastila Shan *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Trooper Female, Master Satele Shan *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Trooper Female *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Trooper Female, Master Satele Shan *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Trooper Female, Master Satele Shan *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Master Satele Shan, Trooper Female *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Da Vinci Code (2006) - Sophie Neveu *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Lyris Titanborn *The Hobbit (2003) - Hilda, Lianna *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2002) - Galadriel, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Idonna Bellflower *The Mummy Returns (2001) - Evelyn O'Connell *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Princess Morbucks, Sedusa *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Ms. Keane, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa *The X-Fools: The Spoof is Out There (1997) - Carol, Roswell O'Donnell *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *Wrath Unleashed (2004) - Helamis *X-Men: Next Dimension (2002) - Rogue 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Naomi, Royal Girl B, Ruby, Rusty *Ape Escape: On the Loose (2005) - Casi, Child, Mother *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Delma *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Alice Nonomura *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Holly *Grandia II (2000) - Elena, Paella *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Cinderella, Deep Space Operator, Princess Aurora *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Ginritsu, Xiux Yu *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Naomi Hunter *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Naomi Hunter *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Emma Emmerich *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Naomi Hunter, Little John *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Kaede *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Cleo, Quaris *P.N.03 (2003) - Vanessa Z. Schneider, Client *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Sheena Fujibayashi *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Nigredo, Operator, U.M.N. Staff Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers 'Trailers' *Mass Effect: Andromeda (N7 Day Teaser; 2015) - Commander Shepard Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (223) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (23) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. VA Work: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2016. *As a result of her prolific works as a voice actress in video gaming, Guinness World Records awarded her with a Guinness World Record for being "the most prolific videogame voice actor (female)" which has been featured in the book Guinness World Records 2013: Gamer's Edition. Guinness World Records 2013: Gamer's Edition. Guinness World Records Ltd. 2012. pp. 154. ISBN 9781904994954. Category:American Voice Actors